Un mauvais rhume - Sherlock
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Cadeau pour la fabuleuse Clélia Kerlais - Après une course poursuite sous la pluie, John a attrapé froid. Sherlock ne va quand même pas le laisser aller travailler dans cet état, si ? - Point de vue de Sherlock.


**Petit cadeau pour Clélia Kerlais \- pas grand chose, juste un peu de fluff parce qu'on t'aime !**

 **Cette fic est en deux parties : n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version du point de vue de John, écrite par Nalou !**

* * *

Alors qu'il observait attentivement sa mixture bouillonner au-dessus du bec bunsen, Sherlock aperçut un léger clignotement dans son champ de vision. La pendule du four venait de passer de 6:59 à 7:00, et au même moment, une faible sonnerie retentit brièvement à l'étage. John n'allait pas tarder à se lever – mieux valait débarrasser la table de la cuisine de son expérience avant que le médecin ne descende manger ses toasts matinaux. De toute façon, les morceaux d'intestins de porc avaient suffisamment chauffé, et il pouvait récupérer le distillat et le mettre au frais pour l'analyser plus tard.

Il filtra le contenu du ballon, récupérant un liquide trouble dans une fiole qu'il ferma d'un bouchon de liège et d'un peu de cire chaude, puis il l'étiqueta soigneusement. Depuis son intoxication l'année précédente, Sherlock avait cédé aux réflexions incessantes de John sur son manque de rigueur. Il déposa ensuite la fiole sur l'étagère dédiée dans le réfrigérateur – enfin, _une_ des étagères... et jeta les preuves peu ragoûtantes de son expérience avant de dégager un coin de la table pour que John puisse prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Telle que la table apparaissait, le coin libre pouvait sembler parfaitement fortuit – John n'était probablement pas dupe, mais Sherlock ne parvenait pas à vaincre son amour propre en affichant ostensiblement ce qu'il faisait pour John – il avait une réputation à tenir…

Un nouveau coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit que cinq minutes après la sonnerie de son réveil, John n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Sherlock fronça les sourcils – son colocataire avait pourtant l'habitude de bondir du lit. Juste comme il se faisait cette réflexion, la porte de la chambre du médecin grinça et des pas pesants se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Immédiatement, Sherlock se repencha sur ses feuilles dispersées, attrapa son stylo, et griffonna quelques notes pour éviter d'avoir l'air de l'attendre.

Cependant, quand John traîna ses pieds devant la cuisine en direction de la salle de bains, sans un seul regard dans sa direction, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de lever des yeux intrigués vers lui. D'habitude, John le saluait toujours, même un demi _'jour_ marmonné en bâillant, mais là… rien. Sherlock eut le temps d'apercevoir les traits tirés du médecin et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire ? Les rouages dans le cerveau du détective se mirent à tourner frénétiquement, remontant le fil de ses souvenirs. _Oh._ Se pourrait-il que la course-poursuite à deux heures du matin sous les trombes d'eau glacée qui s'abattaient sur Londres ait un lien avec la quinte de toux rauque qui résonna dans le couloir ?

Une sensation étrange s'installa dans l'estomac de Sherlock. Après avoir finalement attrapé le malfrat en fuite, ils avaient attendu que Lestrade arrive, puis le détective avait, comme d'habitude, refusé que le policier les ramène à Baker Street. Et étant donné l'heure avancée et le quartier peu fréquenté dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils avaient dû marcher un certain temps avant de trouver un taxi, se refroidissant rapidement après la chasse effrénée. Et en arrivant au 221B, John avait poussé Sherlock à aller prendre une douche et à se changer pour éviter de tomber malade – ce qu'il avait fait, sans penser un seul instant à laisser de l'eau chaude pour son colocataire. Sherlock mit enfin le doigt sur l'émotion bizarre. Il se sentait coupable. C'était lui qui avait tiré John dehors sans lui laisser le temps de prendre sa veste. C'était lui qui l'avait forcé à rester sous la pluie glaciale alors que la voiture de Lestrade était confortablement chauffée. Et c'était encore lui qui l'avait empêché de prendre un bon bain brûlant pour s'en remettre…

Délaissant son rapport d'expérience, Sherlock écouta attentivement les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bains. John allait en avoir pour encore approximativement onze minutes, soit largement le temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

Lorsque John apparut devant l'ouverture de la cuisine au bout du temps prévu, Sherlock était plongé dans ses notes, et une tasse de thé fumant accompagnée de deux toasts attendaient innocemment sur le bord de la table.

Sherlock vit John hausser un sourcil, puis grimacer en voyant le petit déjeuner. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que les toasts étaient un peu brûlés. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir du grille-pain (enfin, pas pour des toasts en tout cas, mais John ne devrait jamais l'apprendre). Et peut-être, _peut-être_ qu'il avait laissé le thé infuser trop longtemps. Il était plus sombre que quand c'était John qui le faisait.

Le médecin grimaça donc, marmonna un « 'jour » parfaitement inintelligible, puis saisit la tasse avec l'air résigné. Sherlock pinça les lèvres. Il aurait peut-être dû mettre du lait ? Oh, ou du miel, plutôt, vu la difficulté qu'eut John à déglutir. Mal de gorge, c'était évident, _évident !_ Voyant que son colocataire délaissait les toasts, Sherlock baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses notes, se sentant vaguement déçu. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de les relever pour suivre John qui traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée et se baissa pour lacer ses chaussures.

Soudain, alors que le médecin se redressait pour saisir son manteau, il chancela et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur en se saisissant le front à deux mains. Sherlock fit inutilement un bond pour le retenir de tomber – il était beaucoup trop loin… Quand John poussa un grognement, le détective se hâta jusqu'à son colocataire et lui saisit le bras pour le soutenir.

« C'est bon Sherlock, tu peux me lâcher.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je dois partir –

Le médecin fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui le laissa essoufflé.

\- Je ne pense pas, John, que tu iras où que ce soit aujourd'hui. Viens t'asseoir un instant », décréta Sherlock en le tirant vers le canapé.

Il était hors de question que John sorte dans cet état – et qu'il aille _en plus_ fréquenter des malades ? Non, non, et non. Sherlock le guida d'un pas décidé jusqu'au sofa et l'y assit fermement.

Il se redressa rapidement et tourna sur lui-même, puis avisa la couverture pliée sur le dossier du fauteuil de John. Il la saisit, la secoua énergiquement puis revint vers son colocataire trop étonné pour réagir. Il força John à s'allonger, le médecin peu coopératif rendant la tâche difficile, mais il finit par y arriver et l'enveloppa soigneusement dans la couverture, bordant les coins sous le corps de John, l'immobilisant dans le carcan de laine. Tout en agissant, Sherlock marmonnait, à moitié pour lui-même.

« Il faut que tu restes au chaud. Là. Oh, je vais te refaire du thé ! Oui, oui, je vais le faire correctement. Avec du miel. On a du miel ? Oui, j'en ai utilisé hier pour... oh. Oui, bon, je crois qu'il y avait un autre pot de toute façon. John, arrête d'essayer de gesticuler, j'arrive. Tu dois rester allongé », fit-il en jetant un regard au médecin qui tentait faiblement de se dégager de sa prison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock ressortit de la cuisine avec une nouvelle tasse, et cela parut sortir John de sa perplexité.

« Merci Sherlock, mais… Comment suis-je censé le boire, alors que tu m'as entouré les bras dans cette foutue couverture ? »

Sherlock hésita une fraction de seconde avant de décider de ne pas répondre. Bien que son visage et ses gestes soient parfaitement sereins et assurés, ses yeux clairs exprimaient une vague appréhension alors qu'il soulevait délicatement la tête de John pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il redressa le dos de son ami, le soutenant d'un bras, et approcha la tasse de ses lèvres. Sur sa nuque, les doigts de Sherlock caressaient les courtes mèches blondes d'un air absent.

Surpris, John manqua de s'étouffer avec la première gorgée, mais Sherlock patienta simplement, et quand le médecin eut repris son souffle, il l'aida à boire lentement, suivant le rythme de John. Quand le mug fut vide, Sherlock le reposa sur la table, et rabaissa la tête de John sur ses genoux. Visiblement éreinté, le médecin ne tarda pas à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, aidé par les doux jeux des doigts de Sherlock dans ses cheveux.

Le détective observa le visage plus détendu de son colocataire, ses yeux parcourant avidement les traits de son ami endormi. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer correctement lorsqu'il dormait. Rapidement, Sherlock fut plongé dans son palais mental, cataloguant toutes les nouvelles informations sur John.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il rejoignit à son tour le pays des rêves, sa main toujours plongée dans les mèches dorées. Il avait eu l'intention de retourner à son expérience, mais juste avant de s'évader, une dernière pensée consciente apparut dans son esprit.

 _Finalement, c'est pas plus mal de rester un peu là…_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lue, la version John vous attend !**


End file.
